


one across; thirteen down

by talia_ae



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Airports, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going to have to find a way to pass the time, Darcy thinks, you might as well do a crossword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one across; thirteen down

“Y’know,” Darcy says, hands on hips, “that whole thing where you’re a member of America’s favorite crimefighting team? I’d think that would mean they would wait for you to board the plane before takeoff.”

“Right,” Bruce says, “except that we didn’t want to call attention—“

“I know, I know,” she looks at him, smiling slightly. “But you gotta admit that customer service person was a—a not nice person.”  Bruce sinks down, into one of those airport chairs you can’t fall asleep in no matter how hard you try. It’s going to be a long eight hours (who knew there were so few flights to New Mexico?) “I’m going to buy a book of crossword puzzles,” Darcy decides, and marches off to the Hudson News stand next to the Starbucks. She returns fifteen minutes later with two cups of peppermint tea and a brightly colored, loosely bound book.

“Avengers-themed crossword puzzles,” Bruce reads, looking at the cover. The drawing of him as the Hulk is proportioned oddly, with huge hands and small feet. Luckily, he’s wearing pants. “Nice.”

“It was in the kids section, but I once failed to complete a _People_ magazine crossword, so.” She pulls a pen out from her purse. “One across is ‘you don’t want to make him angry’—really? If that’s a clue, then I wonder what they’ll write about Tony.”

Bruce takes the book and turns the page. “Ah, here it is, wow, okay, that’s kind of… extremely not appropriate. I mean, it’s accurate, but it’s not appropriate. This was really in the kids section?”

“Right next to the _Hunger Games_ ,” Darcy says. “Speaking of things that are kind of not appropriate for children.”

“Those movies made Clint cry,” Bruce offers up. “Though I think some of that was because of bad archery technique.”

“He _would_ ,” Darcy says, and grins. “Natasha would win in an actual Hunger Games, anyways. I think Tony gave her all of the books for Christmas.”

She fills in a clue, handwriting neat and letters rounded. “I liked your Christmas present.”

Bruce isn’t looking at her, maybe purposely. “Oh yeah?” His voice is light, but studied, and she smiles at him, mouth closed and eyes fond.

“Yeah,” Darcy touches his arm. “Well. I loved it.”

“Good,” he smiles back at her now, and picks up his cup of tea, takes a sip. “What’s 13 down?” Darcy reads the clue. Waiting will be fine.


End file.
